


Cookies are Best When Shared with Friends

by Mikiri



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cookies, Dialogue Heavy, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Insomniac Keith, Mentions Shiro and Pidge, Mentions of youtube au, Mild arguments, Platonic Heith, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), super fluffy, they're roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 06:16:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12811437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikiri/pseuds/Mikiri
Summary: Hunk was used to dealing with Lance, and he was getting used to dealing with Keith. Either way, Hunk was just glad to have fun with his friends.





	Cookies are Best When Shared with Friends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DianaSolaris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaSolaris/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Cookies and Shakira](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12087750) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> This is a fanfic remix of [MoonlitWaterSunnyRiver's giftfic for me](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12087750) because they didn't get their remix and I felt bad. So super duper duper late pinch-hit. If you read that first this will make more sense for it is pretty much a 8 hours later type sequel.

Lance was pouting at Hunk, lower lip trembling, a betrayed look in his eyes. Hunk rolled his eyes and handed Lance a cookie off the wire rack. Lance perked up immediately and shoved it in his mouth, talking around the bite of cookie, “I can’t believe you didn’t wake me up!”

 

“If I had you would be complaining I interrupted your beauty sleep. I know better than to wake you up before your alarm unless its really really bad dude.” Hunk replied calmly, returning to washing the bowls from his and Keith’s midnight cookie making party. Keith had cleaned most of them but had obviously gotten distracted by something midway. 

 

“You had a bad dream! You could’ve woken me up!” Lance protested indignantly, this was his best friend, He’d do just about anything for Hunk.

 

“Buddy, I might have if Keith hadn’t been up already.” 

 

“KEITH? KEITH! You got him up but not me?! I’m offended.” Lance crossed one arm over his chest, and ate the rest of his cookie.

 

“Bro, I just said he was already awake, there was no waking people up involved.” Hunk sighed and flicked water at Lance.

 

“Ugh. And what was mulletface doing up at 2 am?” Lance leaned forward, a dangerous gleam in his eyes, mischief in his every movement.

 

“Uh. I dunno if I should tell you that. He might not like it. It’s really rude to ask about personal info about people who aren’t here Lance.” Hunk knew there was a phrase involving rocks and glass houses, but he was ignoring it.

 

“Ohhhhh, so he was doing something nauuught~ty. Got it.” Lance licked his lips and winked suggestively at Hunk.

 

Hunk sputtered, and dropped the bowl he was washing back into the soapy water. “No! He was eating pulled pork and singing Disney son-oops.” Hunk stopped himself too late, “LANCE. That was rude buddy, no more cookies for you. Keith and I made them, so I don’t have to share if you’re gonna be mean to Keith.” Hunk took the wire rack of cookies and moved them away from where Lance was sitting at the bar.

 

As if summoned, the door opened and Keith walked in, shedding his jacket and backpack onto the floor negligently. “Who's being mean to me?”

 

Lance did his squinty stare, wondering if he had summoned Keith unintentionally, before automatically sniping back. “No one mulletface, the 80s called for their hairstyle back.” 

 

“ _ Lance _ ,” Hunk snapped before smiling at Keith, “anyways, hi Keith! Lance was complaining he wasn’t invited to 2am cookies.” 

 

“2am Cookies are for insomniacs and other people already awake only. Besides, you would complain about interrupting your beauty sleep.” Keith would know, having accidentally woken Lance once and swore to never ever do that again unless the house was on fire.

 

“See! Keith agrees, and really Lance, you know you would have. Besides you’re always going on about how sugar is bad for your complexion.” Hunk rolled his eyes, Lance would always say that, then go and eat cookies anyways.

 

“IT IS. And, and, ugh. You’re not allowed to steal my best friend Mullet!” The accusation caused both Keith and Hunk to sputter and try to talk over each other.

 

“I’m not-”

 

“I’m an adult, I can-”

 

Lance rolled his eyes, “Oh, go eat a cookie. I’m going to class, later!” Lance grabbed his bag from the back of his stool and ran outside, door slamming shut behind him.

 

“What just happened?” Keith asked the empty space where Lance had just been.

 

“I dunno dude, I just don’t know. Anyways, I hope you’re happy to know that the video of you has gotten over 600 views since I posted it to my food vlog.” Hunk decided changing topics was probably for the best, especially since Lance didn’t seem to know about the video yet.

 

Keith did a double take as he grabbed a cookie from where Hunk had moved them, “Wha- I thought you were joking!”

 

“Nope! But I promised you would get the ad revenue for that, and you will.” Hunk reassured the suddenly nervous looking Keith, “I just thought you should know my viewers think you’re adorable and that you have a great singing voice and should either be a permanent guest on my channel or run your own.”

 

“I...” Keith just stared blankly at Hunk, he hadn’t thought his 2am rendition of The Bare Necessities would get him any sort of positive feedback.

 

“You don’t have to decide now buddy, but I wouldn’t mind either way. Like, you even did most of the dishes! You’re a way better cooking buddy then Lance and Pidge for that, just don’t tell them I said that.” Hunk whispered conspiratorially, Keith leaning in to hear better.

 

“I’ll never tell. But, they really liked my singing?” Keith looked up through his lashes, almost looking shy. Hunk found it a very odd look on the normally confident and self assured Keith.

 

“Yeah dude, they really liked it. I can show you all the comments.”  _ After I remove the negative ones,  _ Hunk added mentally before continuing “They’ve dubbed you the best raccoon because of the bags under your eyes. Anyways, I’ve told them you’re the infamous Red Lion, so they really do want to see more of you.”

 

“Do I wanna know how I got dubbed the Red Lion?” Keith asked moving back over to the bar to flop in the barstool Lance had left pulled out.

 

“Well, Lance has a vlog called Blue_Lion_Beauty for all his fashion and beauty tips and all that stuff. So when I made my own channel he told me I should follow theme, so I’m Yellow_Lion_FoodnTech.” Hunk explained, gesturing with sponge as he went back to cleaning a cookie sheet, “Since you and Pidge moved in we’ve been talking about you in our videos, but by code names. You’re Red Lion and Pidge is Green Lion.”

 

“I guess it's better than being known as mulletface to the entirety of Lance’s follower base.” Keith said contemplatively, trying to decide if he liked the name or not.

 

“That’s part of the reason we agreed on code names before we mentioned you. One of our rules is no mean names for people.” Hunk had made that a rule early on, and he was going to stick to it. Lance had agreed, but he could be insensitive sometimes.

 

“That’s a fair rule. Any other code names?” 

 

“Not yet, Lance is trying to make up a collective name for his teachers so he can complain about them, but he hasn’t made up one that doesn’t sound insulting yet.” And boy had Lance been trying on that front, teachers was too boring apparently.

 

“Well. Good luck with that.” Keith looked off into the distance, and Hunk could feel the pause in the conversation.

 

“You okay?”

 

Keith replied slowly, tasting each word before he said it, “I think… I think that I’m okay with being in your next video, but maybe not singing?”

 

Hunk shrugged, he wasn’t going to force Keith to do anything he didn’t want to do, he wasn’t mean. “Sounds good dude, whatever you're comfortable with. So, what do you want for dinner?”

 

The topic visually threw Keith, whose arms went sliding across the surface of the bar uncontrolled. “Dinner? We’re gonna do it today?!”

 

“Yeah, gotta do it while I know you’re comfortable with the idea.” Hunk didn’t want to give Keith time to talk himself out of the idea, he was really looking forward to connecting to their less talkative roommate. “So we’ll film today, I’ll edit tomorrow and show it to you and you can veto it if you don’t like it, then post the next day.”

 

Keith walked his hands back in towards him while he was thinking. “I guess that’s fine, hmmm. Dinner, dinner… how about sushi.” Keith remembered seeing some fish and shrimp in the fridge during his late night snacking, and he knew he had bought some rice and dried seaweed last trip to the store for making quick onigiri for his next study session with Shiro.

 

“That sounds good, I think we have all the stuff for that, I should check and make sure though.” Hunk agreed easily, “Anything else?”

 

Keith got this sheepish grin, and Hunk would have taken a photo if he didn't think it would make Keith uncomfortable, “Do you think we can make more pulled pork?”

 

“Sure buddy. C’mon, let’s go to the store.” Hunk grinned and put the last of the dishes in the strainer and rinsed off his hands, plans for the meal running through his head. He grinned at Keith who grinned back, before reaching for a pad of paper to make a list of things to get at the store.

**Author's Note:**

> This was super fun, I wrote the dialogue first. And as you can see I'm playing the game of how many times can I like you to Moon's fic, so here have it again![MoonlitWaterSunnyRiver's giftfic for me](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12087750)
> 
> Scream at me on tumblr @mikiri!


End file.
